The Chosen One's Mate
by deign12
Summary: An Aurumshipping lemon, to put it simply.


In the region of Sinnoh, there was a place called Mt. Coronet. High above it was the sanctuary of the Legendary Pokémon of the world, the Hall of Origin. Nobody has ever seen nor visited it before so knowledge about its splendor remains unknown. Residing inside it was the creator of the whole universe, the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus.

But she feels a bit unsatisfied about her life and so she looks for her special one.

This is her story of how she came and united with the savior of the world, Ash Ketchum.

Arceus looked down from her ancient and jeweled throne. She constantly watched over the Earth, searching for any impending peril. Although she noticed some problems, it was nothing that people couldn't handle themselves. She sighed loudly to herself, slightly frustrated that nothing major happened. It had been like this for over a week now and she had been lonely, all the other legendaries were down on the Earth living out their lives the usually way whilst she was stuck here, acting as a guardian over her creations.

Suddenly, as she was scanning, a familiar little speck caught her eyes. It was a boy, around sixteen years old. She looked at him, weirdly enthralled, with more detail and noticed that it was Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One. She remembered how he was able to save her and that memory made her blush deeply.

"Ash…" She sighed, thinking that she and he would never be able to be together. At that time, it was considered taboo to love a Pokémon, what more mating. But then, she was a Goddess, she could alter humans' law about it.

She started to get ideas of how she could make her day better. Suddenly, the idea entered her head to pay a visit to the Chosen One. Plus what harm could it do to leave her post anyways? It isn't like there were any immediate dangers around.

From a desk in the far side of the room, Arceus telepathically gathered a piece of paper and a pen.

On the note, she wrote:

_Dear Legends and My Creations,_

_I will be going on a little trip to pay a visit to the Chosen One. If anything comes up, I trust that all of you can handle it. I'll be back soon._

_P.S. Please don't fight each other. If any of you does, there's a great Judgment waiting for you._

_Arceus_

She posted the piece of paper on the door and, with a blinding flash of light, teleported out of the heavens with a smile.

Ash,

A young sixteen year old boy was traveling through the forest, having just beaten the fourth gym, he was just making his way to the next gym. He sighed to himself as he was lonely, his friends had gone back to get back to their lives.

He only had his trusty companion with him but Pikachu had recently wanted to stay in his poke ball for some reason so Ash had no one to talk to.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him, he shielded his eyes with his left hand. The light raided quickly to reveal a larger figure who spoke in an angelic feminine voice. Its tone was so comforting and relaxing that Ash felt a bit giddy and a bit happier than before.

"Hello, Chosen One, I am here to keep you company." Ash rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't been  
seeing things, but the figure before him still stood tall. It felt like a dream for Ash, who had been depressed most of the time.

Ash gasped as Arceus herself was in front of him. He just stood still with his mouth ajar with awe.

"Ar...Arceus?" He stuttered in shock at the turn of events. His jaw fell towards the ground in much astonishment, causing Arceus to giggle loudly at his reaction.

The Creation Pokémon slowly moved closer to the stunned boy and nuzzled against him. Her movement startled Ash as she was nuzzling him in a loving yet somehow…lustful way. She was trying to put what she's trying to make him feel through her nuzzling. She loved him, no, she _WANTED _him. She couldn't stand to be lonely anymore, she had to tell him!

"Ash...the heavens have been lonely for me, I have been alone for over a week now. Child, I haven't seen you for quite some time. It is good to see my Chosen One again." Ash was a little confused, he had been told he was the Chosen One but not Arceus' herself, or even what he was supposed to do as her Chosen One. 

He wanted to know what he needed to do as her Chosen One. His curiosity was getting the best of him and so he asked, "Arceus...if I may ask. What are my duties as your Chosen One?"

He saw Arceus give him a smirk as she nuzzled him some more. He was having suspicions. She wasn't usually like this, as all female Legendaries before her, except Latias, had been.

"Well Chosen One, your job is to provide me with company, food, mating privileges so pretty much anything. You are like my Chosen boyfriend." Ash suddenly felt lightheaded all of a sudden and he fell to the ground unconscious with shock. Arceus smiled at her 'boyfriend' as she picked him up and teleported him, including herself, to a secret room.

-

Ash woke to an all green room with a bed which he was on and a small light which lit the room. He looked around the room and noticed Arceus lying down beside him, watching over him. The memories of why he had passed out entered again and he realized that one thing that Arceus had said was that  
he was to support her by being a mate. But he didn't even know what being a mate meant. He's still young

Ash slowly sat up and walked over to Arceus hugging her around her neck. She smiled at him and she was about to speak when he asked a question that made her blush, "Arceus, what is a mate?" She slowly got to her feet and smiled while blushing even harder.

"Chosen One, a mate is a Pokémon's love partner; they provide the other with children. It's the equivalent of marriage, in your terms." Ash gagged at what she said. She was intent on making him her husband? It was preposterous. It was like a master asking his slave to be his heir. "Most often, the two are lifelong partners, but considering you're human, I can vastly outlive you...but I could always make you immortal. Want to try it?"Ash's eyes got wider in shock as he realized that the creation Pokémon just hinted at having sex with him.

"Arceus, are you sure you want me to be your mate?" He seemed apprehensive about the idea. She just nodded, bent down and using her teeth, she undid Ash's pants and yanked them off, before Ash  
could do anything Arceus started to lick Ash's hardening shaft. Ash couldn't believe that what was happening to him. It seemed like a nightmare, an enormously _REAL_ nightmare.

Out of the blue, Arceus stopped what she was doing, looked him in the eyes and asked, "Chosen One, do you want to mate?" He was stunned at what she said. It was enough to send the rejection reflex in his mind into motion.

"C-could I-I…." He couldn't finish his sentence since his lips were sealed with a loving kiss from her. She was aggressive, too aggressive. Her slightly larger tongue darted against his, swirling against it and occasionally caressing it. Following his reflexes, he unconsciously put both of his hands on her cheeks and kissed harder than her.

She was surprised at his reaction but soon, she smiled into the kiss. The fire of her love burned even brighter than before. Her blush was now furiously red that it was noticeable. Ash noticed this and he broke the kiss, a seemingly pop sound was heard as they were unconnected once more. Her eyes now portrayed enormous lust, love and desire against him.

"Do you want me, Ash?" She murred lustfully, seeing his cock throb slightly. His face literally exploded with a blush. He felt his face burn up in nervousness mixed with embarrassment as he couldn't deny the fact that he liked her….maybe love her even.

All Ash could do was slightly nod at his new girlfriend. Arceus turned around, showing her mate to be her needy sex, ready to mate. It was dripping arousal, which released pheromones towards him, affecting his thinking and brain activity. Ash drew in a deep breath and slowly approached his prize.

He was very doubtful about the whole thing but if the creator of the universe wanted him to mate with her than he might as well do so. He really thought that this was just a dream, he wished it was. He didn't want her to get mad or else, something bad might happen to him. Slowly, he approached her rear and positioned himself at her slick entrance.

"Ready, Arceus?" He asked, voicing concern over her welfare against his own. She blushed and it only provided another reason to fall furiously in love with him. He was so caring to all Pokémon that he met, no wonder that some of the female Legendaries fell madly in love with him. She nodded enthusiastically before closing her eyes in pure anticipation and lust.

Needing no more encouragement, Ash glided his hard shaft against Arceus's wet nether lips. They both moaned as he slowly entered the creation Pokémon.

Ash moaned, her walls were constricting wildly against the 'intrusion', as he found it hard to thrust into her. He pushed inside even harder, causing her to moan loudly, and soon he hilted himself. He loved the feeling of her embracing his tool and he basked in what he did. Slowly but surely, he started to slowly pump in and out of his new mate in a slow and steady rhythm. He swore he could feel her tight walls clamping tight to his hard rod as he humped into her.

"A-Arceus….you're s-so tight!" He groaned, forcing a powerful thrust into her tight hole, causing her front legs to buckle from under her in pleasure. Her mind now focused on only one thing, sex with Ash. She moaned loudly with his thrusts, her juices now leaking more profusely. Wet sloshing sounds echoed throughout the room, making Ash even hornier. His eyes were now closed due to pleasure; his body was now in robot mode. His mind now only had one thing in mind, and that is to give the Goddess Pokémon what she wanted, his seed. The smell of sex and arousal lingered inside the room, the smell slightly resembling strawberries and cherries.

Slowly, he gained speed as she bucked back into him, trying to get his penis into her as deep as possible. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside her vagina, causing her to scream in ecstasy. Ash stopped his thrusting when she screamed, his cock still embedded in her love hole.

"Are you alright, Arceus?" He asked, sensing that he might have hurt her. But Arceus gave a low, angry growl at him.

~Why did you stop? Did I tell you to stop?~ She telepathically threatened him, which she can. Ash gulped deeply and soon began to thrust again, feeling her walls constrict upon him again.

They both moaned as he kept sliding his rod into the hilt then brought it back till only the tip was in. Arceus felt extreme pleasure as her new mate thrust into her vagina with new found love. He was making love to her, a long-dreamt fantasy that became reality. She felt a slow tingling feeling near her groin area as she neared her orgasm. Her mate also felt a surging pressure in his groin, signaling his approach into orgasm.

"I-I'm close…." He groaned, feeling the sensation growing.

"M-me too….AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she came, really hard.

Suddenly Arceus's walls gripped Ash's hard rod as her vaginal juices leaked out as he kept pumping into his love. Arceus's orgasm had almost sent Ash over the edge but he was barely able to keep it at bay. Her nerves began to numb and give in to the pleasure and were soon giving in to exhaustion but Ash wasn't through….just yet. He was thrusting frantically, trying to make her come twice and himself as well. Her juices came out in spurts, soaking her and Ash's thighs.

Arceus gasped as her sensitive walls were being penetrated again. Soon, the extreme rush of pleasure gripped her again as another orgasm racked her body. This time, Ash couldn't hold back as he let loose burst after burst of his child-carrying seed into his new mate's womb. His gooey spunk then stuck to the walls of her uterus and with it came his genes for his offspring. Her juices came out once again, soaking the bed even more.

After both of their orgasms had subsided, Ash locked lips with his lover as they kissed passionately. Their bodies were soon numbed into exhaustion in the afterglow of the love making that they did. Both of their tongues entered the other's mouth, causing a somewhat imitation of a dance of passion. Once the kiss broke, Arceus smiled at her new lover as she noticed that he was already asleep and was panting in his sleep. Soon, she would be a mother; she could feel it in her womb. She smiled at her self-revelation. She decided at that moment that she would never leave him. She laid herself near him, where she curled up next to her "Chosen One".


End file.
